Triassic Raiders
Triassic Raiders is an American animated action/adventure-comedy television series created by TBD. It is produced by TBD and airs on Discovery Family from Stepember ???, 2018 to May ???, 2020. Synopsis Set in a anthropomorphic dinosaur world, three different anthropomorphic dinosaurs (a plesiosaurus, a velociraptor and a archaeopteryx) goes on different adventures together. Cast & Characters Main *'Wade Wavestein' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - a enthusiastic and excitable but kinda clumsy plesiosaurus who is always on the adventures and is the unofficial leader of the group and also a great swimmer. *'Davida Raptorr, Jr.' (voiced by Tara Sands) - a daring and intelligence velociraptor who is both the brains and big sister of the group. *'Ian Aeros' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - a laid-back yet level-headed archaeopteryx who formed a brother-like bond with Wade. Recurring *'Geoffrey "Geoff" Wavestein' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Wade's cool-headed but loving and caring father who often help out the team, even his son, in they either are in danger or with problems. *'Zhane Rexofield' (voiced by Dante Basco) - a cocky yet friendly and loyal tyrannosaurus-rex who is a friend of the group but often to on solo adventures and, at time, even also often help out the team when either they in trouble or often being forced to help them out. *'Davida Raptorr, Sr.' (voiced by Sumalee Motano) - Davida's hardworking yet somewhat overprotective mother who, despite of being overprotective for her daughter, deeply care for her and her friends. *'Benjamin "Ben" Triceroson III' (voiced by Tyler Labine) - a cool, calm and collective triceratops who often help out the trio in their adventures and is somewhat known for his sarcastic sense of humor. *'Kayla Styrack' (voiced by Erica Lindback) - Ben's cheerful, bubbly and ditzy partner and a styracosaurus who has a crush on Ben and have great strength. *'Terrance "Terry" Winggers' (voiced by Taylor Gray) - a fun-loving, upbeat and friendliest yet aspiring adventurous pteradactyl who loves to go on adventures and cares deeply for who he see and considers as family. *'Nicholas "Nick" Rexofield' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - Zhane's cool-headed but somewhat easily curious twin cousin who quickly formed a bond with the trio. Antagonists *'Lord Daizaur' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the cruel and ruthless yet dangerous spinosaurus-like warlord who seek to rule and doesn't care of who get in his ways, especially for Wade and his friends. **'Edgar Longneck' (voiced by David Kaye) - a dim-witted but loyal titanosauria and one of Lord Daizaur's minions who often made an few mistakes. **'Daimon Slashington' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a vicious but somewhat incredibly curious utahraptor and one of Lord Daizaur's minions who often use "fight first, talk laters" and can be very curious at times. **'Pamela "Pammy" "Hardhead" Headstrom' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a sly and cunning pachycephalosaurus and one of Lord Daizaur's minions who use her head to smash through her enemies and hate being called "Hardhead". * * Episodes ''See List of Triassic Raiders Episodes '' Reception The series receive from mixed to positive reviews from both fans and critics alike TBD... Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Comedy Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2018 TV Shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 television series debuts Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Television shows about Dinosaurs Category:Anthropomorphic Shows